


Magical

by Pride_99



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Every night Loki would secretly slip into Thor's chamber and lie beside him, sometimes slide into his brother's arms, just to satisfy the urge to be intimate with him.Surely he managed to vanish every time before Thor woke up. But this time… he overslept. Oops.





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sad and hurt after seeing infinity war. I need to write something sweet, so this happened. The story is set after Thor 1. Really hope you enjoy!

Thor woke up by the slight cold around him. That was odd. It was far from winter, and even in winter he seldom felt cold. No, that was not all. He felt as if something- someone was lying in his arms and then he heard breathing.  
Thor jerked away, only to find a sleepy Loki in his bed. Eyes closed. Body blue. Beautiful and peaceful.  
"Oh dear… Loki?!"  
Loki opened his eyes fiercely. "…Thor."  
He saw Thor's confused blue eyes and his heart sank. God, he didn't see this coming.  
Closed his eyes a second, the first time he creeped into his brother's bedroom was all too clear.  
That was one year ago. Just couldn't suppress the urge anymore. His head was full of Thor. Those stupid blue eyes, stupid warm smile and even more stupid deep hoarse voice. Loki wanted his brother. He knew he was never gonna have Thor, but norns, seeing Thor walking around and smiling at him every day was just too cruel. And those little touch Thor gave him unintentionally. Loki was mad, and desperately wanted some smallest intimacy. Just slid himself in Thor's arms, head pressed against Thor's chest to listen to his heart beat, feeling his brother's body slowly warm his. That was fine, right? Never more. Just like when they were kids.  
He had kissed Thor twice. Just twice. Both when Thor turned over to face him unintentionally. Thor was asleep and had no idea how seductive he was. It was hardly Loki's fault to kiss thoes lips. Norns, he vanished before Thor woke up every single time, how could he not this time? How could he oversleep?  
Thor was still staring at him in shock. He couldn't help but blush. No, need an excuse right now.  
"Thor. I was…" Okay, couldn't think of one.  
"You… Why are you here? In my bed?"  
"Good morning to you too."  
Loki rubbed his eyes, cheeks turned red more. "I… I was practicing this magic and clearly hadn't master it yet." He didn't look Thor in the eye, desperately trying to make up something reasonable to say. "Usually I got worn out and end up in my own room… But… looks like sometimes things happen."  
"Oh?"  
Thor tried to say more but Loki already sat up to leave.  
"Sorry I scared you. Leaving right now. Have a good day Thor."  
"Wait Loki!" Thor grabbed his arm firmly.  
"What?"  
"I've never… seen you in Jotun form before." Thor came closer, examining him. Loki felt awkward, awkward and shamed. Thor seemed genuinely curious, blue eyes looked into his now red ones as if asking for permission, but then touched Loki's skin anyway.  
He shivered under the touch. "You've seen once, you fool."  
"Yes, but… I want to know more. Loki, will you turn blue every time when you sleep?"  
No, only when I felt warm and safe, and by that I meant in your arms.  
"Yes, what?"  
"Oh. That's… that's amazing."  
"I'm pretty sure you meant disgusting."  
"No! You don't know how beautiful you are." Thor's fingertips brushed against Loki's collarbone, feeling the cold, soft skin. And those horns, his fingers crossed them and he swore he heard Loki moaned.  
"Oh Thor, if you wanna laugh at me then go ahead and save these unnecessary actions."  
"Exotic beauty." Thor murmured.  
Loki jumped out of bed. "Okay, that's enough."  
He couldn't sit here and get aroused could he?  
"Loki, what if you woke up beside someone else by accident? I mean… since you can't control the magic yet…"  
"I will, and I'm sure this won't ever happen again."  
Thor frowned slightly, "This morning you seemed quite tired. I was worried if…"  
"No if. Don't be so long winded." Instantly Loki turned back into normal color, and gave Thor one more glare before he vanished.  
He rushed to his bedroom, inhaled deeply, and frustrated to find he couldn't shake off the smell of Thor.  
He avoided Thor at breakfast, finished his plate quicker than ever and excused himself. The whole day Thor tried to stop him and have some sort of talk several times, but he didn't give him a chance.  
How could he look into Thor's bright blue eyes without thinking of this awkward morning? What if Thor found out his shameful desire? Loki thought he wouldn't slip into Thor's room again. But he was wrong. When the night came and everything was surrounded by dark, he still craved for intimacy. He craved for Thor. His brother.  
He cursed silently and headed to his brother's chamber.

Thor was restless. He stood in front of the window, looking into the darkness. So Loki was practicing his magic now, and might somehow end up in someone else's bed.  
Thor found him couldn't bear the thought of Loki lying beside someone random. Someone else. And he missed Loki. They hadn't had a chance to talk properly today. But talk about what exactly? Thor wasn't sure. He just felt he've got a lot to say.  
He turned off the light and headed out.  
Stood in front of Loki's door, he took a deep breath. Knocked. No answers. Knocked again. Still silent.  
He started to feel helpless. Seemed like he couldn't prevent what would happen. Loki was already out to practice.  
Thor stood against the door for a moment, and then sat down at the door. A strong wave of anxiety swept over him suddenly. Alright, he might as well stayed there to figure out what to say to his little brother.  
Loki slipped into Thor's room, only to find no one inside. Lord, he was screwed. Thor was disgusted, wasn't he? He left, instead of telling Loki to get out. And this was even more insulting.  
Feeling lost completely, Loki walked slowly out. He wandered in the dark for god knew how long, and finally realized that there was no place to go.

Never had he thought Thor would be here. Sitting in front of his door, a little dejected. Arms on his legs, lost in thought.  
Okay, no big deal, right? Confronting his brother in the dark. Right, the shadow would obscure his blushing face.  
"Thor, did you come a long way to mock me?"  
Thor raised his head sharply, eyes shining.  
"Loki!"  
Before Loki realized what happened, he was pulled into a tight embrace. His brother's nose buried in his neck, inhaling deeply.  
"So good you made it back here…"  
"W-what?"  
"You're okay, and you're… here."  
Thor whispered, voice hoarse and cracked and Loki tried to repress himself from trembling.  
"Of course I'm okay, you oaf… let go of me."  
"I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought you would be too tired… and the magic power would just throw you somewhere I couldn't find."  
Thor was worried about him, and even came here to wait.  
Loki shivered hard, feeling his chest tight.  
He strengthened his voice to hide the cry. "You're so stupid. You don't trust my ability at all. Let me go before I stab you. "  
Thor laughed and let him go. Their faces were still just an inch close, and those eyes, bright with beauty, made Loki's heart race.  
"Loki, I do trust your ability. I just…"  
Sighed, Thor reached out to touch Loki's face. "Don't want you to be in someone else's place… room… or bed. They could harm you… when you're vulnerable."  
"I'm stronger than you thought, Thor."  
"I know. Still want to protect you. Sorry."  
"And by that you mean sitting here all night?" Loki smiled.  
"No. I would make sure you're safe." Thor smiled back. "And I… Maybe I've got a bit more to say."  
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm listening."  
"May I come in?"  
Looking into Thor's sincere eyes, a wave of guilt came over Loki.  
"You may."

"Oh, I miss here. I really should visit you more often, brother." Thor followed him and closed the door.  
"Just get down to the business, brother."  
Thor turned to look at him with an expression Loki failed to read.  
"Thor?"  
"I want to see you in Jotun form. Of course only if that's okay with you."  
Loki's eyes widened. "You think it's funny, don't you?"  
"No." Thor came closer, their chests almost pressed together. "I think it's magical. Loki… will you let me see again?"  
It was like being hypnotized. Loki nodded slowly, and Thor smiled satisfactorily.  
"I will need warmth to do so."  
"That's wonderful!" Thor hugged him suddenly, whispered into his ear, "Will this be enough?"  
"Thooor. Okay, okay, let me breathe."  
Loki closed his eyes, leaning in the warm body. He could feel Thor's muscle, and pressed his chest forward a bit more. So good. Safe like home. Loki wrapped both arms around Thor's neck, letting the warmth spread throughout his whole body.  
He started to turn blue, horns grew from his head. When they finally apart, Thor's eyes were fixed on his, never blinked.  
"Satisfied?"  
"Very…"  
"You stare like you're lost."  
He stroked Thor's chest gently, smile on his lips.  
"Norns, you're the most precious treasure…"  
"How strange of you, god of thunder, love the look of a frost giant."  
"Not all frost giants, just you, Loki."  
"Very funny, Thor."  
"May I touch?"  
"You may."  
Fingers brushed against Loki's face, then slowly moved to his jaw, finally, on his lips…  
"Your skin is smoother than I expected."  
"Thank you?"  
"Loki, why can't you just say something nice to me? I don't know how to prove I really find you beautiful."  
"Then do you not find me attractive when I apper the same way as you do?"  
He blushed instantly at the words. That sound just desperate.  
Thor smiled, still touched his lips, two fingers slightly pushed in, and Loki shivered before gently licked them.  
"I find you very attractive, Loki. I'm just surprised to find you could be even more attractive."  
"Oh, Thor."  
"May I get to hear something nice now?" Thor pulled him close, a kiss fell on the coner of Loki's lips.  
"Mmm… Thor…"  
Thor pulled away a bit, whispered against Loki's lips. "I can hear your heart beat."  
"Shut up you…"  
He didn't get to finish the sentence.  
Thor licked his lips, gently sucked, and he was drown.  
Was this real? Was he really in Thor's arms and kissing him? Oh, he was pushed against the door, Thor's body on his, causing shiver down his spine. Thor's lips slid down his neck, kissing along, sucking and gently biting. The sensation of his sensitive skin being lightly bitten was way too strong, and Loki threw his head back, moaning shamelessly.  
"Loki… so sensitive, was it because of the Jotun shape?"  
"Uhh… no, you… Idiot, because of you."  
Thor kissed him hard, whispering sweetly. "I love you. You know that, right?"  
How was he supposed to know that?  
"I never knew you love me in this way."  
"I did not either. Not until tonight. I couldn't find you and I was so lost. I would not know what to do if you hadn't shown up…"  
"What? So… I accidentally landed in your bed this morning and suddenly you realize you love me?"  
"Loki, please don't twist my words, I've never thought about this… and I'm so lucky to have figured it out."  
Thor kissed him again and again. "I love you."  
Loki opened his mouth to invite Thor's tongue in. The warm and wet feeling rushed over his body. Trapped in the small room between Thor and the door. His cock was swollen, painfully hard. Thor had a hand on it and he was in heaven…  
"Oh… brother… your wicked tongue… on mine…"  
Running his fingers through Thor's hair, bucking up to get some friction… "Thor. Please…"  
"Love you so much, My little brother." Thor licked his neck, "Can I undress you, love?"  
"Yes, yes, Thor…"  
That was all he needed to hear.  
Before Thor's hands found their way into Loki's trousers, Loki said, "Thor, I suppose you've never heard of that frost giants are all intersex?"  
Thor's eyes widened with surprise, "Loki, you're intersex?"  
"Yes I am, and that was no choice of mine, which I…"  
He was hushed by another kiss.  
"You are so full of surprises, Loki, I love you, I love you…"  
"Love you too." Loki cupped his brother's face and kissed him passionately.  
Thor's arousal was hard against his crotch, Loki groaned, "Put me down before I fell."  
"Oh no, I won't let you fall." Thor untied the buttons, slowly knelt down before Loki, lips slid down his chest, making him cry out when sucking one nipple.  
"Thor!"  
"Hmmm."  
Unzipping, Thor wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock, Loki held on to the wall to stand still, only to let out a chocked moan when Thor's curious tongue suddenly on his clitoris. No one had ever done this to him, yet there Thor was, laved his female parts as he pleasure his hard cock. Thor held his hips down to lick him more easily, smiling silently when Loki groaning and panting. Thor's tongue was in and out of his vagina, the wet sound reverberated through the whole room. Loki grasped Thor's golden hair to keep balance, one more lick and he saw stars. Thor held him firmly while he cried and spilled from both sexs.  
"Thor… Thor…"  
His brother licked all his essence before standing up and kissed him.  
"You taste so good."  
He sucked Thor's tongue and didn't object.  
"Loki, will you get pregnant if I spill inside you?"  
"No, I'm afraid that would have to wait. We have a different physiological cycle."  
"So you will? Somedays?"  
"Yes." Loki smiled.  
Thor kissed his neck and carried him up to the bed.  
Loki laughed, and pulled him down to a kiss. He loved Thor on top of him, kissing him like nothing else left.  
"I love you."  
"I know."  
"Hmmm… I knew this would feel so good…"  
"You knew?" Thor started undressing himself. "Little brother, you've wanted this for how long?"  
Loki gasped when the hardness pressed to his entrance. "I… mmm… quite a while?"  
"I'm sorry Loki. I should've found how much I love you sooner."  
Loki felt his heart swelled.  
"Let me worship you."  
Thor pushed himself into Loki's vagina, inhaling deeply, biting into Loki's ear and moaned out. "Loki, Ohh…You're so tight…"  
Loki groaned loudly as Thor thrust deeper, hitting his sweet spot. He wrapped both legs around Thor's waist to meet his next thrust, crying out from the pleasure burning inside.  
"Touch me, Thor."  
Thor's fingers wrapped around his cock, as he reached out to touch Thor's nipples.  
Thor lift Loki's legs over his shoulders, pounding into him, and all Loki could do was clutching the sheet and moaning Thor's name over and over.  
No one had reached this deep in him like Thor. No one had loved him this dearly like Thor.  
Loki came with a cry. His seed was spilled over his own stomach, as Thor's cock thrust into his quim vigorously.  
"Thor… Uhh, brother, brother!"  
"Gonna come, Loki…"  
"Come inside me, Thor…"  
Thor thrust one more time and spilled deep inside Loki. He kissed Loki's lips again and again without pulling out, murmured endless sweet words into his ear.  
"Stay."  
"Of course."  
Thor stared at Loki's swollen lips, couldn't help but smile. Loki's body was warmer than before, but still not warm as his.  
"You wouldn't feel too hot to sleep with me, would you?"  
"No, never. Warm me please, brother."  
"Hmm. I will keep you warm forever." Thor gave him another kiss.  
Loki held him closer. "I love your body. I would spend another year just to lie beside-"  
Oh, crap. What did he just say?  
"What did you just say, my love?"  
Before Thor got an answer, Loki pulled him down to a passionate kiss, licking and sucking to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will be more than happy to receive your comments!


End file.
